


Choc

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred et Georges doivent absolument révéler à leurs frères et soeurs le dernier secret croustillant qu'ils ont appris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choc

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

"Enfin, tu es là, Charlie !" s'exclama Fred. Les jumeaux avaient réuni tous leurs frères et soeurs dans leur chambre. Bill, Percy, Ron, et même Ginny qui n'avait que six ans étaient déjà là. "Il faut que tu entendes en même temps que les autres ce que nous avons à vous apprendre."

"C'est vraiment juteux !" s'exclama George.

"J'espère que vous ne nous avez pas dérangés pour rien !" se plaignit Percy. "Il faut que je prépare ma rentrée, moi."

"Non, non." dit Fred, les yeux brillants. Puis, avec une mine de conspirateur, il chuchota "Nous allions voler des chocogrenouilles dans le bocal de la cuisine, quand nous sommes tombés sur papa et maman, et..."

"Ils s'embrassaient !" s'exclama George, qui ne pouvait plus tenir.

Charlie ne fut que modérément impressionné. "C'est pour ça que vous nous avez fait venir ?"

"Mais ce n'était pas comme quand ils se disent au revoir le matin !" s'exclama George.

"C'était un baiser avec la langue, comme Bill avec ses petites amies !" continua Fred.

Percy prit un air choqué, alors que Bill lançait aux jumeaux un regard meurtrier. "Oui, d'accord, il nous est déjà arrivé d'aller vérifier. Mais si tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte, ça veut dire justement qu'on a été bien sages !"

"Et qu'on n'a pas exagéré avec les toiles d'araignée dans les cheveux !" continua George, le regard malicieux.

"Je ne vois toujours pas où est le scandale." dit Charlie. "Vous savez, c'est normal, pour des amoureux."

"Mais ce n'est plus des amoureux !" s'exclama Fred.

"C'est un papa et une maman !" continua George. "C'est sale !"

Bill, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré les toiles d'araignée, fit un clin d'oeil aux jumeaux, avant de demander "Dites-moi, vous vous êtes déjà demandé comment et pourquoi vous êtes nés ?"

Ron passa un bon bout de temps a essayer de convaincre Percy de lui raconter. Bill et Charlie avaient déjà refusé, et Percy ne voulait pas avouer qu'il n'en avait pas une idée vraiment claire.

Ginny, elle, était toujours en train d'essayer de ramener Fred et George dans le monde des vivants. Les deux jumeaux, saisis d'un rire nerveux, étaient toujours en état de choc.


End file.
